User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Confusion! It says I'm blocked for a week for something and I don't understand why. It said to contact you and "work it out". I am new and ,at this point, confused. Luminoth lover 23:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RfC Do you think I should open an RfC regarding the templates for the Logbook entries? Or should I just go about adding them? They can be found here Template:Infobox Logbook and here: Template:Infobox Multiple Logbooks [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think if you speak to RAN1 and/or FL4, that ought to be all that is necessary. That area really wouldn't concern other users all that much. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo idea that RAN doesn't like... http://www.flickr.com/photos/23239592@N06/4556117712/ I don't know if this will actually be hotlinked, but if not then just copy/paste it and it will take you to my Flickr account. Anyway, this is an idea for a logo that I made yesterday. It has the NES Metroid background with two halves of Samus standing. One is suited, and the other is suitless, and above her is the name Wikitroid (snagged it off your logo, edited it cause it was blurry). RAN doesn't want to go retro, hence the title that he doesn't like it. Havoc and Deku prefer what we have now, but they like the idea of putting it up on special occasions. What's your opinion? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's a cool design. I know you were working with the original aspect ratio, but one problem is that Samus isn't very easy to see and there is a lot of negative space. Like I said, I want to see a change and any legible title is an improvement on the current one. I'm pretty fond of my design based off of the Wikipedia sphere, but I'm open to other logo ideas and to alterations. Either way, post it on the forum so we can work towards starting a change. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hello hello Chozoboy, im new to wikitroid, i was wondering if you could check out the few edits i've done, i just want to make sure i did an ok job, thanks. Metroid Master 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Metroid MasterMetroid Master 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sic Transit Thanks for looking at my stuff. I noticed on the Sic Transit page that you want ciatation for the trivia quote. I didn't get from any sources, I was just playing Metroid Prime Hunters one day and discovered it myself. I'm not sure how you want me to cite it. Were you on IRC? Or was Deku impersonating you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not me. Not today. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well then Dekdrayda was in his Junge-D form... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Kirby I wasn't hasty to clear out the Wanted Pages. And you could have just made it into an actual page instead of delete it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :You could have just made it into an actual page instead of making it a redirect. If you can get the base information down (template, etc.) I wouldn't mind filling out/checking over the rest for any of these articles, if you like. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You know I will not agree to help with this. I think I made it clear. Come on IRC to talk more. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC)